


Sweet Domination

by LelianasSong



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, sub tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: To say she was buzzing with excitement was a bit of an understatement. Emily had given her very specific instructions that morning, with the promise that both she and Amélie would sort out the rest. She hadn’t been specific, no, but Lena could just about guess what plans both of her girlfriends had for her later that evening. The thrill of it all, knowing that something was bound to happen but not knowing what, was sure to keep her interest piqued and her mind racing through all possible scenarios.-------Commission for @Gloriousdownfall as a gift for her girlfriend.





	Sweet Domination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloriousdownfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriousdownfall/gifts).



> So I have absolutely been sat here hoping that someone would commission me to do some NSFW work for them and damn was I not disappointed ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much Joana for commissioning me! I am so glad that both you and your gf loved this as much as I loved writing it! I have been blessed this day.

To say she was buzzing with excitement was a bit of an understatement. Emily had given her very specific instructions that morning, with the promise that both she and Amélie would sort out the rest. She hadn’t been specific, no, but Lena could just about guess what plans both of her girlfriends had for her later that evening. The thrill of it all, knowing that something was bound to happen but not knowing what, was sure to keep her interest piqued and her mind racing through all possible scenarios.

She couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to just relax, just the three of them anyway. It seemed as if the world had almost been conspiring against them, whether it be more hours at work for Emily, an assessment for Amélie or another Overwatch mission, they had barely been able to find time for themselves. The previous week had been filled with psychological assessments for Amélie at the Gibraltar base and it definitely had made her girlfriend far more agitated than she had been, with the constant prodding and the careful and wary gaze of Overwatch’s psychiatrists, as well as Doctor Ziegler’s well intentioned physicals. Yes, she was not the woman they had known before, but she was far different from the woman who had laughed cruelly at the death of Mondatta. She was different; she was the same; she was changed and something more. Each day the three of them spent together, each new memory forged in this new and interesting life of theirs seemed to change her life as it had been, for the better.

Sighing, Lena leaned back against the armrest of the sofa, stretching and wiggling her legs and arms, enjoying the stretch of her muscles as she did so. At least they could forget all about their troubles for a moment soon, although that time could not go quickly enough. She had tried to keep herself as busy as she could, doing the relevant checks to her chronal accelerator that charged in the corner and rushing out to do errands around town. Now? Well now she was out of things to do and she could feel that impatience setting in, wishing that Emily hadn’t had to work that day and hoping that Amélie was exploring London without causing any incidents, whether her fault or not.

Seconds felt like hours, and hours felt like an eternity before Lena finally heard the tell-tale sound of the front door opening and closing. She practically jumped out of her seat, bounding to the door and smiling broadly as Emily pulled off her coat, shaking herself slightly from the rain that seemed to have finally fallen from the ever threatening overcast sky. Her red hair stuck up slightly from where she had clearly just removed her hood and Lena could not help but laugh at the woman before her.

“Rough day, love?” Lena asked, dashing forward to envelop Emily in a big hug.

Emily laughed as she took the impact of Lena wrapping her arms around her into her stride. She ran a hand through her girlfriend’s hair, before leaning back to kiss her in greeting.

“Not anymore! At least we’ve got a nice relaxing evening of doing nothing ahead of us…”

“Oh… but you  _ promised _ .”

“Did I?” Emily asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved past Lena and into the kitchen.

“I guess… not?” Lena said, looking to the ground and trying not to let her disappointment show that much.

Once again, Emily laughed, shaking her head and tilting Lena’s chin up so she was looking at her. Her grip grew firmer as she dug her nails slightly into Lena’s chin, a sly smile pulling at her lips. Before Lena could say anything else, Emily closed the distance between them, kissing her girlfriend with a teasing brush of her lips and causing Lena to let out a gentle sigh. She eased into the kiss, enjoying the way Emily deepend it, pulling her closer and making her heart race within her chest.

She did not notice when she was turned around, but she did gasp the moment her back came in contact with the door, as Emily’s hands wandered up her shirt, skimming her finger tips against her bare stomach, letting shivers run down Lena’s spine. It was intoxicating as Lena focused on the simplest touch, or the taste of strawberry lip balm that had become one of her favourite tastes. Nails scratched up her torso, until Emily’s hands brushed over her bra, offering not nearly as much pressure as Lena wanted, no,  _ needed _ in this moment. 

“We have a surprise for you…” Emily whispered, her lips pressing kissing beneath her ear.

“What have you two been up to then?”

“Oh, nothing much. You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Ugh, come on! Please tell me?” 

“Come, maybe I can show you?”

Emily pulled away, her eyes shining with warmth and excitement as she stood and looked at Lena for a moment. She leant in and kissed Lena sweetly then, smiling brilliantly into the kiss. Her heart always felt like it was going to soar whenever they kissed like this, so openly and filled with love. She trusted her with everything and as she was lead by the hand towards the bedroom, she was so thankful for that.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Lena had to do a double take; lounging there on the bed, definitely where she had not been for most of the day, was Amélie. She was stretched out, eyebrow raised and looking powerful with her hair pulled high into a ponytail and an outfit of a laced corset and lace underwear. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Lena exclaimed, her eyes unable to draw themselves away from the gorgeous beauty in front of her.

“The window, of course.” Amélie stood, making Lena acutely aware of the high heels that caused her to tower over both of them easily. “You should be more careful with intruders, chérie.”

“Bloody hell! Couldn’t you just use the door? And the stairs? We’re ten storeys up!” 

“I do it for the drama.”

As Lena tried desperately to get her head around how Amélie had made it into the bedroom with her not noticing, she found her racing thoughts cut off by a commanding hand placed on the small of her back. Emily was smiling slyly, sharing a look with Amélie with some unspoken pact they had formulated. Amélie tilted Lena’s chin up with her fingers, tracing along her jaw until she had captured all of her lover’s attention.

“I cannot wait to see you on your knees for us, chérie,” Amélie purred, running her fingers down Lena’s neck and across her collarbone where her tank top

“You remember your word, don’t you?” Emily spoke, her breath tickling the back of her neck before she began leaving kisses upon the back of her neck, making her legs feel weak at the attention.

“It’s pineapple...”

“Good girl, now we can begin,” Amélie chuckled, leaning in to capture Lena in a passionate kiss.

She didn’t think she could ever get bored of the feeling of having Emily at her back and Amélie at her front. Both women seemed intent on drawing moans from her lips, tracing their lips and hands over exposed flesh and skimming under the fabric that covered her elsewhere. It was difficult to concentrate, as Amélie’s hand trailed lower teasing the top of Lena’s sweats that she had been wearing since she got home.

“Perhaps you should get ready, Emily?”

“Mmm, perhaps you’re right…”

Emily nuzzled softly into Lena’s neck, making it a complete shock when her teeth clenched upon her shoulder. The slight pain was delicious and Lena could not help but moan at the experienced tongue that soothed and pressed against the bitten skin. Her arms wrapped around her waist then, pulling her back into her and restraining her in a way that Lena relished. 

“Be good for your mistress, Lena,” Emily purred, slipping the familiar feel of the leather collar Amélie had bought her around her neck.

Lena gulped as Emily fastened the accessory and then moved away, heading towards the bedside table and starting to strip out of her work clothes. As she looked up into Amélie’s eyes, the smirk that accompanied those slightly blown eyes sent a wave of desire through her. A blue finger hooked around the ring on the collar, pulling her closer as Amélie moved to whisper in her ear.

“You’re ours now, Lena. Strip; I want to see all of you.”

Lena gulped, nodding as Amélie moved to sit on the bed, her eyes watching her with such an intent hunger that Lena could barely stand it. Doing as she was told, she made sure to remove her clothes slowly, as she had always been told to do. She watched as Emily, finished of divesting herself of her work clothes and wearing a black lingerie set that made her look so powerful, began to walk over to her place behind her. Her hands ran over her now bare thighs, raking her nails over the skin and leaving red marks in her wake. It was difficult to concentrate, as Lena could do nothing but relish the touch, her breath hitching as those fingers slipped beneath her underwear and dragged ever so slowly through the gathering wetness between her thighs. Emily dug the nails of her free hand into her hip, keeping her still as she tried to buck against her hand, craving the sweet pleasure that her lover’s touch was bringing.

“Ah patience, Lena,” Emily whispered, removing her hands and moving them to caress Lena’s breasts. “You’re always so eager.”

“Please, Mistress, I need more,” Lena pleaded, rocking herself backwards and hoping that Emily would take pity on her.

A second later and a hand smacked her harshly on her ass, causing her to yelp and sending her stomach into a surge of arousal. She groaned as Emily grasped her behind before bringing her hand back and striking her again.

“What did I say about patience,  _ love _ ,” Emily purred into her ear, punctuating her sentence with another hard spank.

Lena bit her lip as she whimpered, accepting each spank and pushing herself backwards, inviting Emily to continue. It seemed as if Amélie was enjoying the show, her eyes roving around Lena’s body and smiling as Lena let out each whimper and moan. She would be lying if she wasn’t craving for Amélie to stand up and touch her too, even with the sharp pain and the delicious feeling of Emily’s tongue teasing at her neck, she longed to be in between the both of them. But such a gift would need to be earned and she knew that her two lovers knew her desires well.

It was then that she felt Emily hook her fingers on her underwear, pulling the boyshorts down at an agonising pace. She followed her path with kisses, ones that lingered on her spine and teased along the inside of her thighs. Her body felt like it was beginning to quake with her need, wanting nothing more than to be touched by Emily, by Amélie… she had waited too long for this. Her hands were pulled behind her back then as she felt the familiar sensation of leather cuffs being wrapped around her wrists. She could  not help but pull at her arms, feeling that delicious stretch in her muscles as she tried to move as much as she could against her binds. There wasn’t really an explanation she could come up with for why feeling like this was a thrill she could not get rid of. For someone who spent so much of life zipping through life, it felt good to feel more contained for once, less chaotic and more controlled, especially when it was her lovers who were doing the controlling.

Emily’s hands gripped her legs firmly, forcing them to part before she trailed her tongue along the slick wetness between Lena’s legs. The feeling of Emily’s experienced tongue made Lena’s legs shake as she slowly dragged it through her folds. Emily groaned in appreciation before she replaced her tongue with her fingers, slowly stroking and circling in maddening circles that made Lena want to cry out. She began to rock her hips backwards, increasing the friction for as much as Emily would allow her and made sure to be as vocal as she could with her pleasure. Her eyes focused onto Amélie, groaning loudly as Emily teased her entrance with her fingers, giving her only a taste of what she was certain would be a fuller feeling later.

Amélie stood up then, moving with purpose towards her and wrapping her finger around the ring on her collar. She pulled her forward roughly, smothering her moans with a deep and passionate kiss. It was hard to think, with Emily’s fingers now pushing inside of her, stroking and pressing and pushing her towards an edge she wanted so desperately. Lena mewled into Amélie’s mouth, relishing the way she directed the kiss, leaving her desperate and breathless. She wanted more, she needed more and yet when Amélie’s hands found her breasts, she felt her stomach twist and turn, coiling up in pleasure that was begging to be released.

“Mmm, you look so beautiful, ma chérie. But you must not come yet, do you understand?”

Lena nodded, pressing forward to recapture Amélie’s lips and whining the moment that she found those soft lips had moved just beyond her reach. Almost as quickly as the lips had left her, as did Emily’s talented fingers. It was not fair to feel so rewarded and then deserted almost entirely, leaving her craving those sweet touches once more. She felt the leather being removed from her wrists before she looked over her shoulder and watched as Emily handed the bondage over to Amélie. 

“Put your hands out front, Lena,” Emily said, smiling reassuringly and stroking her shoulders tenderly. The tension within them seemed to ease for a moment as well as did Lena’s questions as she allowed Amélie to fasten the cuffs around her wrists in the front.

“Emily, would you mind helping me just a moment?” Amélie spoke as she lead Lena to the bed, getting her to sit down.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure…”

It was almost torture as Lena watched Emily look up at Amélie for a moment before she wrapped her hand around her neck and brought her in for a kiss. Usually Lena was extremely supportive of such a thing, as Emily and Amélie grew as close to each other as she had hoped they would, but now, with those soft groans and easy caresses, Lena knew that as much as this was for their own pleasure and intimacy, it was equal parts meant to drive her need into overdrive. She watched as Emily lowered her lips to kiss along the top of the cleavage that Amélie’s corset provided, trailing her tongue and moving her hands down her waist in a steady caress. 

“You look so beautiful, Amélie,” Emily spoke, as she moved down to rid Amélie of her lacy underwear, dragging the flimsy fabric down her legs and peppering her legs with kisses as she had done to Lena previously.

A blue hand slipped within Emily’s firey hair, stroking her softly and tenderly as she stood back up and exhibiting none of the roughness Lena knew would be in store for her later. They kissed again, slow and purposeful until they parted finally, turning to look to where Lena had been left to watch them on the bed. The both shared a look then, nodding and smiling devilishly at each other before they approached the bed. Lena watched as Emily seemed to move over to the bedside table, pulling out a strap-on that Lena hadn’t even realised they had. It certainly was a little larger than the usual one they used.

“Do you like my little gift?” Amélie said, as she moved to lie down on the bed, propping herself up on the headboard.

“Yes!” Lena exclaimed a little too quickly.

“I was talking to Emily, but it is good that you are so eager for it, chérie.” Amélie arched an eyebrow, smirking at her. “Now be a good girl, come here and get on your knees.”

There was no need to tell her twice as Lena twisted around to sit fully on the bed. She could feel herself aching, knowing and pleading that maybe this would be the moment her mistresses would take pity on her and stop the constant teasing. Her eyes widened slightly as Amélie parted her legs as she drew near, her hand grasping her roughly by the hair and pulling her forward impatiently.

“You’re going to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

The hand in her hair pushed her down, although there was no way Lena would complain. There were fewer things she enjoyed more than being able to taste Amélie and to cause those gentle moans and praises from her lips. She started slowly, kissing up Amélie’s thighs and grazing her teeth ever so gently against her skin. Nibbles were permitted from her, though anything more and she knew she would be in trouble. So she did her best, moving to drag her tongue slowly over Amélie’s slit, feeling intoxicated by the smell and taste of her that seemed to engulf her senses. She worked enthusiastically, gasping and moaning when she felt nails digging into her scalp, knowing that those were praises for a good job.

It was then that she felt hands on her thighs, easing them apart before she gasped at the feeling of cold lubricant being applied along her slit by Emily’s fingers. It was difficult to concentrate on the task in front of her when she could feel those fingers stroking her, knowing what would be coming soon. She tried her best to focus, as Emily grabbed her hips, forcing her backwards so that she rubbed herself against the length of the strap-on, drawing a low and guttural moan from her lips.

“How does that feel? Good, huh?” Emily spoke, drawing her hips back and bucking forward once more until her hips collided with Lena’s backside.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lena moaned, stopping her attentions on Amélie to rock her hips back eagerly.

Nails scratched harshly into her scalp then, making her yelp as she felt her head being pulled back down.

“Don’t. Stop.” Amélie rolled her hips upwards, moving her hands to scratch harshly over Lena’s shoulders. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

“Yes, Mistress! Sorry!”

The impatient roll of Amélie’s hips soon gave way to a gentle sigh and a groan as Lena rolled her tongue around her clit, sucking and grazing her teeth until she could hear the gentle praises coming from Amélie’s lips that always made her stomach coil. It was then though, that she felt Emily’s fingers spread her folds, the tip of the strap-on teasing at her entrance before her hips were pulled back to meet with the first slow and deliberate thrust. The moan that escaped her lips was loud and barely muffled by her actioned between Amélie’s thighs. It felt so full, stretching her deliciously as Emily rocked her hips, thrusting into her in a slow and torturous pace. Her nails dug into her hips, controlling each movement until Lena thought that she was going to explode.

“You look so beautiful like that, Emily. How does it feel?”

“So good,” Emily grunted, moaning softly as Lena felt her buck her hips faster now. “The vibrations feel so good.”

“Good, I am glad.” Amélie pulled Lena’s head up then, wrapping her finger around her collar again and forcing her to look up at her. “You’re such a good girl, Lena. How does it feel?”

“Amazing. Please… let me taste you more…”

Amélie chuckled, pulling Lena back down. There was no way to describe the way that Lena felt her body begin to tighten and coil with each thrust, each lick of her own tongue against Amélie and every time nails dug or scratched, controlling her movements and taking as much from her as either of her lovers could. It was difficult to concentrate, as she felt Emily’s arm around her, her fingers rubbing her clit faster and faster as she felt each thrust of her hips get harder and harder, driving her forward with each thrust. Her body was being manipulated so well, pushed and pulled and stretched until she felt her legs begin to tremble and her mouth’s attentions grew sloppier.

“Don’t you dare come until I do,” Amélie growled, as she rocker her hips upwards into Lena’s face.

Nodding, Lena tried to focus, licking and circling and thrusting her tongue inside of her lover. She could hear the moans from both of them as they took their pleasure through her, controlling and dominating her until she could barely think of anything other than pleasing them, of wanting to do anything to bring their pleasure. There was nowhere else she would rather be than in this moment, and as she felt the muscles in Amélie’s thighs twitch, she urged herself on, past the way that Emily was fucking her until it felt like she could barely remember her name, past the feeling of that coil in her stomach fit to burst. She was here to please, she needed to please.

As Lena flicked her tongue fast over Amélie’s clit, she felt the woman’s body stiffen and tighten, her hips rocking far more desperately than they had been before, losing control in the moment where she was supposed to be the one who held all of it.

“Merde, plus fort!” Amélie gasped, digging her nails into her scalp.

Lena obliged, the commande, flicking her tongue and sucking hard until she felt Amélie come into her mouth with a long and indulgent moan, her nails holding her shoulders and raking angry marks over her skin.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Emily groaned, rocking her hips harder now, taking deep and sharp thrusts inside of Lena.

It was too much, as she made Amélie ride through her orgasm and felt as Emily took her hard from behind, moaning as the vibrations seemed to be making her draw closer and closer. 

“Come for us, Lena,” Amélie moaned, pulling Lena’s face up so that she could see each flicker of ecstacy across her face. 

Lena closed her eyes, giving into the feeling of Emily pounding into her. She grasped as much of the sheets as she could between her bound hands, rocking herself back, hungrily meeting with each of Emily’s thrusts until she could barely thing anymore. She moaned as she felt Emily hit that spot inside of her over and over until she could not hope to hold on anymore. The pleasure she had tried so hard to hold onto came flooding through her like a tidal wave, leaving her gasping and moaning, trying as hard as she could to keep her face directed at Amélie but wanting nothing more than to bury her face in the sheets and scream. It felt like an orgasm that was never meant to end as it flowed through her in waves, finally subsiding until she was nothing more than a puddle of arousal and desire.

She collapsed, as she felt Emily pull herself out of her, breathing heavily as she tried desperately to catch her breath again. It was hard to focus, although she could feel hands that stroked her back softly, caressing her tenderly until she could not help but moan softly at the gentle feeling of it all. As she finally flickered her eyes open, she saw that both Amélie and Emily were looking at her, smiling with such warmth and love that she felt like her heart might burst.

“So how was that, loves?” Lena croaked, chuckling at the hoarseness of her voice. 

“You were as good as always, Lena,” Emily said, nuzzling into her neck and drawing her body into an embrace. “How do you feel? Are you alright?”

“Yes… mmm sleepy.”

“Would you like a warm bath?” Emily asked, placing a gentle kiss to Lena’s temple.

“Yeah… that sounds good. Amélie…?”

For a moment both Lena and Emily looked towards their other lover, who was sitting silently, watching the two of them with a distracted smile on her face, her eyes not quite focusing as if her mind were faraway. Shaking her head, she smiled, leaning forward and cupping Lena’s face before giving Emily a sweet kiss to the temple.

“I was just thinking… thank you..”

“For what?”

Amélie shook her head, smiling sadly at the both of them and wordlessly enveloping them in an embrace. It was far too comfortable to move now and it wasn’t until Lena opened her eyes hours later, that she even realised that they had all fallen asleep in a huddled embrace. Smiling Lena, looking at both of her lovers who looked so peaceful as they slept. There was nowhere else she would rather be than right here, right now, as if their times together would last forever, in their own little world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be like Widow in your lives my friends; do it for the drama


End file.
